Modern vehicles increasingly include automated driving systems such as adaptive cruise control systems that control movement of the vehicle on the road. In some circumstances, automated control of the vehicle may cause the vehicle to be positioned within a blind spot of a vehicle in an adjacent lane. An adaptive cruise control system, for example may be configured to maintain a specific speed for a host vehicle and a specific spacing from a vehicle disposed in front of the host vehicle. Maintaining this speed and/or spacing for extended periods may cause the host vehicle to be located in a blind spot of a vehicle in an adjacent lane and to remain in that blind spot for an extended period.